


Tiny Puppy Feelings

by Ravenmaster



Series: Heroes and Suckers 'verse [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag this story, It's basically a little semi fluffy semi sad snippet, M/M, That I couldn't get out of my head so here we go, Wade's POV, talks about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmaster/pseuds/Ravenmaster
Summary: Set at the end of chapter 5 of Heroes and Suckers; probably doesn't make a lot of sense if you haven't read that fic.Wade snaps his neck and has a little chat with the missus.





	Tiny Puppy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playertwoisheereandqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/gifts).



> Hi, guys. I know it's only been like... what, two days? Since I finished Heroes and Suckers? But I couldn't resist. So, for anyone who wants a little Wade POV, here you go. And again, for any lost travellers who landed here and haven't read the fic this is based on, please go check it out! It's the first fic in this series. :)
> 
> Gifted to playertwoisheereandqueer because I can't get over the fact that they made an awesome playlist for my fic. IDK if you like this snippet, but idk, I wanted to give something back?? Thank you my dear <3

One moment he was swingin’, the other he was chillin’. 

Wade was pretty sure that there must’ve been something else that happened in between, but his old living room of death felt so familiar at this point, that he didn’t even care about it anymore. It smelled like home before home went up into ashes, smelled like Vanessa’s old perfume.

“Oh, hey, you’re back,” said her warm voice, from the regular chair. She waved a little. “I thought you were done with your little suicide run this week? You gotta know when to stop when you get kicked out, Wade.”

Wade shrugged and sat down cross-legged in front of the invisible barrier in the middle of the living room, like he always did at this point. “Must’ve smacked against a building somewhere, I don’t know.”

“What, with Spidey?” Vanessa’s eyebrows shot up. “I thought he had the shits.”

Wade was eternally grateful that the boxes weren’t invited up to his little visits with death, because they would’ve had a field day with that comment alone, and _how much they doubted those shits were even real_. “Can’t have the shits forever.”

Vanessa squinted a little. “You missed him.”

Wade shrugged. “We’re good pals.”

“A good pal whose ass you want to eat,” Vanessa pointed out. 

Wade gasped. “How dare you say that?”

Vanessa said nothing for a little bit, before a little smile appeared on her face that made Wade want to punch that stupid barrier so hard, it would shatter. He missed that smile. He missed that smile more than air. “I’m dead, I can see everything.”

Slowly, Wade hugged his legs to his chest, and rested his head on top. “Well, his ass is pretty sweet, right?”

Vanessa blew him a little kissy. “Honestly? I’d peg him into next Thursday too, Wade.”

Wade perked up a little. “See! It’s totally normal to be buddies with someone and want to do some sexy things.”

“Yeah, is that it?” Vanessa tilted her head. “Sexy things only, really? Because I think you’re a goner, big time.”

Wade looked at her for a long, _very_ long time, but when her expression held quiet teasing and quiet teasing only, he finally flopped back onto his old living room floor. “Would you kick me in the balls if I said that I think I’m kinda falling for him?”

Vanessa shrugged. “Can’t, you’re on the other side of the living room.”

“C’mon, if I hadn’t been?”

Vanessa stood up from her armchair, stretched out, and then flopped down onto her belly, pressing her nose right up against the invisible screen in the living room. “I would’ve kissed the hell out of you.”

Wade wasn’t sure whether to feel uplifted or kind of guilty at that point.

But Vanessa was Vanessa, so she just went on: “And then I would’ve told you it’s all fine. Yeah, you’re robbing the cradle a little in my opinion, but at least he’s legal, and I like him. Come on, go have some happiness.”

Wade slowly moved to press his nose against the screen too, leaning his head on on his hands. “He is so jack full of happiness, I think he pukes glitters if you press his belly button.”

“I bet he’s been shitting rainbows all week.”

Wade smiled. “Did you know he bailed on a date for me once? Very rom com.”

Vanessa’s smile, on the other hand, faded a little at that. “Because you were shooting up a street for no reason.”

“You died.” Wade took a deep breath. “Plenty of reason.”

“I died like six months before that, and shooting up a street was of course _totally_ going to revive me, smart plan.” Vanessa held two thumbs up. “Good job.”

It wasn’t as easy as that - it was by far not as easy as that, not at all, not even _slightly_ , but Wade just hid his head between his biceps and pressed two middle fingers to the barrier. “You’re such a dick sometimes.”

Vanessa kissed the barrier were Wade’s middle fingers were pressed against it. “It’s kind of flattering how you went apeshit,” she admitted, “though that whole hallucinating Francis thing was a little fucked up. Actually, scratch that, most of it was pretty fucked up. That wasn’t a good time.”

That, it most certainly hadn’t been. “Still, point is, he was there and it was sweet.”

Vanessa paused for a little while. “Hey, if you just promise me to go have some fun with mister Rainbow Flavored Gummy Bear down there, I’ll still be here when your beautiful butt decides to quit for good, ‘kay?”

Wade raised his eyebrows and stubbornly ignored the warmth in his chest at that. “If you think this beautiful butt would _ever_ quit, then -”

The edges of the living room were starting to get a bit blurry. Vanessa’s smile faltered, just a little. “Time’s up, I think.”

Wade immediately pressed a foot against the kitchen island, refusing to be sucked back. Again. “You know I love the shit out of you, right?”

Vanessa kissed the barrier once more, then drew a little heart on it. “Right back at ya.”

Wade wanted to kiss that stupid, sucky barrier back, but by that time the kitchen island had already disappeared, and he was suddenly staring up at a wet, snotty, puffy face instead.

“What’d I miss?” Wade asked, as quickly as he managed, before he registered that there was some kind of song playing in the background. Was that Smash Mouth? It sounded like Smash Mouth.

Okay. What the fuck.

“Are we watching Shrek? How long was I gone?” Long enough to put on Shrek on Netflix, apparently. Wade wanted to sit up and watch too, give himself some time to adjust to being alive and wifeless again, when he noticed that while his ass was freezing on the concrete ledge, his head felt so comfy.

Peter had put his head in his lap. His dead head. So he’d be comfy.

Motherfucker.

It was at that moment that Wade, too, recognized that he was a fucking goner for this rainbow child.


End file.
